Loghain Mac Tir
} |name = Loghain Mac Tir |image = Loghain.png |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Warrior |title = Teyrn of Gwaren (formerly) Councilor of King Cailan (formerly) Regent of Ferelden (formerly) Leader of the Army of Ferelden (formerly) |specialization = Champion |family = Gareth of Oswin (father) Celia (wife) Anora (daughter) |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens After the Joining The Tower of Ishal (Quest) The Landsmeet The Battle of Denerim |voice = Simon Templeman |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age II (mentioned only) }} Born into occupied Ferelden, Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and King Maric Theirin drove out the Orlesian Empire more than thirty years before the events of the Fifth Blight. Loghain was raised to the position Teyrn of Gwaren for his service to King Maric. To Ferelden, he represents ideals of hard work and independence. After King Maric was lost at sea, Loghain became responsible for defending Ferelden and guiding his naïve and inexperienced son-in-law, King Cailan Theirin. Background Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Strategy Any present party member can duel Loghain, except Dog. (Selecting Dog for the duel results in some amusing dialogue.) Any class can beat Loghain, with the right strategy. Loghain has high physical and mental resistance, so it is difficult to knock him over or paralyze him. Unlike other boss level creatures, he is not explicitly immune to these effects. He will use Shield Bash and War Cry to knock over the player, so high physical resistance is very helpful. General * If you run around out of melee range for long enough, he will eventually bring out a crossbow and attack at range. He doesn't hit particularly hard, nor does he have any ranged abilities, so he can be quickly and easily taken down through ranged attacks if your chosen character is good at ranged combat. Warrior * You can beat him fairly easily as a warrior with average stats (~40 str/dex) if you equip some +physical resistance weapons/armor so that he can't knock you down as often. The fight ends pretty quickly if you can get to the point where you don't get knocked down every time he uses War Cry. Just watch your health (his shield bash will still send you flying) and hack away at him, and he won't last long. * A PC with the full Weapon and Shield talent tree should have little-to-no trouble with him with proper handling, due to the relatively high Dexterity and Strength requirements for mastering the tree. Activating Shield Wall will prevent your PC from being knocked over, which is generally the largest factor in taking damage from him due to his War Cry and Shield Bash. * Another efficient strategy is using a warrior with maxed-out 2H skill tree as well as the second Reaver talent. Keep him feared, pummeled to the ground, and stunned by the passive 2H ability. Mage His high resistances make it unreliable to disable him with spells that have resistance checks, but unlike most bosses he is not immune to most disabling effects, so spells that do not have resistance checks are highly effective - Crushing Prison in particular is almost an "I win" button, and Mind Blast and Cone of Cold are also effective. While he has high physical and mental resistance, he does not have spell or elemental resistance, so damage spells are quite effective compared to rogue and warrior attacks. * One tactic is to use Morrigan. She will have Mind Blast, and probably Cone of Cold. Sleep plus Horror makes for a great combo if you can get through his resistance. * If you have Wynne in your party, you can also use her strong damage mitigation abilities (healing, Heroic Defense, Lifeward, Rock Armor, etc.) combined with frequent barrages of Stonefist and Arcane Bolt to whittle his health down. However, when Loghain activates Perfect Striking, it may be a good time to use Wynne's Vessel of the Spirit ability for a quick health/mana regeneration, plus disorient effect. * If you have crushing prison, then you have many options. Vulnerability Hex followed by Crushing Prison and stacking area persistent effect spells (Tempest, Inferno and Blizzard) and/or damage over time spells (Virulent Walking Bomb, Flame Blast) can defeat him before crushing prison expires. * If you have Blood Magic specialization, using Blood Wound is very effective against him. * A properly specced Arcane Warrior should have no trouble with him, even on Nightmare. Coupling it with Blood Magic will allow you to stun him with Blood Wound (as mentioned above) and you can slice him down or use Primal spells. Rogue * A rogue with at least level 3 Stealth and level 1 poison-making can simply enter stealth mode at the start of the fight, stand at a distance, and throw ranged attack items (such as acid flasks or shock bombs) at Loghain until he runs out of health. Loghain cannot attack stealthed opponents, but he can approach the Warden's position whenever he takes damage. When he gets close enough, your character may attempt to automatically attack him, but this can be prevented simply by running away from him until he stops chasing you. * Dirty Fighting always works to stun Loghain. * A rogue who uses the Dirty Fighting talent to stun Loghain and then backstabs him should have little difficulty, providing they maintain distance when Loghain is not stunned. * If you've invested in the Dual-Weapon tree and you happen to get your hands on Concentrated Deathroot extract (whether from drops or Poison-Making), all you need to do is use the extract and fight Loghain. If your dexterity is high enough, you'll rarely miss, and he'll stay stunned throughout the whole battle. * If you invested in the Ranger Specialization you can use the trick to summon two pets at once and have both of them use overpower on Loghain. Make sure to click on the new tactics prompt when you summon each one, or you won't be able to use the skills. Using Dirty Fighting while Loghain is targeting your pets will insure an easy victory. * A Duelist/Assassin can very easily win this as a straight fight. You could probably win with just auto-attack, but using Dirty Fighting and Riposte to stun him will allow you to Backstab him if you have Coup De Grace to make the fight faster. Gifts Loghain is fond of maps; giving these as gifts will significantly boost his approval. }} Initial statistics Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 0.95, Dexterity 0.8, Willpower 0.5, Magic 0, Cunning 0.15, Constitution 1.6. Champion: War Cry, Rally, Motivate, Superiority. Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Precise Striking, Taunt, Disengage, Perfect Striking. Weapon and Shield Talents: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Overpower, Assault, Shield Block, Shield Cover, Shield Tactics, Shield Mastery. Initial gear Plot skills class "daotable" style "background: #333333; text-align: center; vertical-align:bottom; " !Skill Name !Benefit !Requirement Inspired: Minor Strength +1 to strength 25% approval Inspired: Moderate Strength +2 to strength 50% approval Inspired: Major Strength +4 to strength 75% approval Inspired: Massive Strength +6 to strength 90% approval Quotes * (To city elf female Warden at Ostagar) "You're pretty for a Grey Warden. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. The first Warden Maric brought to Ferelden was a woman, best warrior I've ever seen." * (To city elf male Warden at Ostagar) "You have some experience to bring to the Wardens, do you? You're not nearly as green as the other recruits." * (To the dwarven Warden at Ostagar) "You're no surface dwarf. I can see it in your eye, smart of the Wardens to look for recruits in Orzammar." * (To the Dalish Warden at Ostagar) "I see you're a Dalish. Maric knew a Dalish elf once; never saw an equal with the bow before or since." * (To Mage Warden at Ostagar) "I hear you're from the Circle of Magi. The first enchanter spoke highly of you -- a great achievement, for one so young." * '"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" * "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan! We must attend to reality." * "My Lords and Ladies... Stand with me, and we will defeat even the Blight itself!" * "Traitors! Which of you fought the Orlesian Emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives!?" * (When the Warden asks for a duel at the Landsmeet) "I suppose we both knew it would come to this. When we first met at Ostagar, I would have never thought so. But Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else. 'A man is made by the quality of his enemies.' Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." * (''At the Landsmeet, when the Warden defeats Loghain in the duel) "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I've not seen anywhere since Maric died." * "(At the Landsmeet, after deciding to kill Loghain for his crimes): Anora: You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people." Loghain: "Anora, hush. It's over." Anora: "Stop treating me like a child. This is serious." Loghain: "Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever." * (About Loghain's thoughts on the occupation of Ferelden) "Hate doesn't describe it, I see painted masked lords beat an old farmer to death with riding crops. To this day I don't know why, is that hate? I saw good sensible men fighting armored Chevaliers with nothing! No weapon, no armies, not even hope of success to see the occupation end, is that hate?" Dialogue * Loghain: "Pray our king proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort." * Warden: "And if he doesn't?" * Loghain: "Then simply pray." * Loghain: "So there is something of Maric in you after all. Good." * Alistair: "Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." Trivia * In modern Irish "Mac" means son and "Tir" means land. Therefore his name would mean "the son of the land" which is arguably apt due to, not only his patriotic beliefs, but also because he is the son of a farmer. The meaning was confirmed in a codex entry. * In the novel, The Stolen Throne, Loghain formed and led a skilled company of elven archers known as the 'Night Elves.' These were elves recruited from within the rebel army. This fact makes his part in Unrest in the Alienage troubling in retrospect. * Loghain was featured in the December 2010 issue of Game Informer, listed as the 9th most influential video game character of the decade. * He married Celia, the daughter of a cabinet maker. * Loghain owned a mabari when he was a child. He named her Adalla, and had her for 10 years before an Orlesian took her to use her for breeding with his hunting dogs. Some time later Loghain was reunited with his dog, when the Orlesian threw the mabari out of a moving wagon. The dog was so weak that it died a week later in Loghain's lap. The cruelty the Orlesian lord treated his dog with may have been one of the reasons for adult Loghain's hatred of Orlais. *Loghain's voice actor, Simon Templeman, pronounces several character names in [Age: Origins|Origins differently to other characters. For example, he pronounces Maric as "Mey-ric", whereas everyone else calls him "Mah-ric"; and Eamon as "Ey-mon", whereas others call him "Ee-mon." Gallery Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien.png|Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien at Ostagar. Loghain- Rebellion.png|A young Loghain during the rebellion against Orlais. See also * Mac Tir family Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Grey Wardens Category:Warriors